world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
09012014JackMahtah
galimatiasArguria GA began pestering callopygianCordiality CC at 22:47 -- 10:48 GA: Walking along the base's halls, a young man is seen tapping on the walls while muttering to himself "I swear, they designed this place with closed eyes." He was tapping trying to get the attention of the base's Vent Resident. 10:52 CC: After a few moments a vent in the ceiling near what should be Mahtah's room opens up. She descends quietly, folding her arms behind her back. "Hello Mishter Heston." 10:52 GA: "Oh hey! Awesome, i was looking for you. I never did got the map to this place and i didn't really know if you would be in your room, so i spent twenty minutes knocking around the vent system." 10:53 CC: "I apoligishe, I tried to find a vent closhe to my room in order to compenshate." 10:55 GA: "No no, it's okay. I was just looking for someone to spar with and i tought that maybe you could use some stretching after spending so much time up there." 10:56 CC: Her eyebrows raise a little, but a small grin crosses her lips. "I haven't shparred in a while. I would appreschiate the challenge." 10:57 GA: "Awesome! Are you free right now?" 10:58 CC: She stretches her arms and legs out a little. "I can afford a shmall break. With everyone nearby it ish much eashier to keep track of shurveilence." 11:00 GA: "It's really a goddamned blessing, even if it means having to listen the couple's bickering again." He said walking towards the Gym. "Say, how did you solve the injury with the tounge? It seems pretty fluid." 11:01 CC: She flinches with a small patch of teal appearing on her cheeks, "I was gifted with a uh... proshthetic by Mish Howard." 11:02 CC: "I apologische if I shound odd, I am shtill adjushting to it." 11:03 GA: "Oh by all means, it's amazing comparing it to the total silence you should be having. Never talked to her personally, but i've read on the report that she's an excelent engineer. Is it hard to use?" 11:03 CC: "It ish uh.. more natural than I would have exschpected conshidering everything." 11:04 GA: "Considering what?" 11:05 CC: "Where it came from. I will leave it at that." 11:06 GA: "Huh. Ok." He said raising an eyebrow and opening the door to the gym. "Ladies first." 11:08 CC: "Appreschiated." She enters, taking off her shades and putting them on a bench near the enterance. 11:09 GA: "All right then. Hand to hand or would you rather use sparring weapons?" 11:09 CC: "Hand to hand ish perfectly fine. I rely on my pishtols too much anyways. I do not wish to get rushty." 11:12 GA: "That's a smart choice." Taking a hand into a rope in what appeared to be a standard training boxing ring, Jack raised himself into it while taking off his googles and monitor along his overshirt. 11:15 CC: She joins Jack in the ring, cracking her neck and kicking her running shoes off. "I ashk that you don't pull your punches," she says, adopting a basic CQC stance. 11:18 GA: "All right, then i ask for you to not worry about injuring me." He Took a simple stance that looked a lot like her's and smiled. "Show me what you've got Mahtah!" With that said, he threw a quick left hook upwards towards Her stomach. 11:20 CC: She shifts out of the way of his blow, grabbing his arm and using his momentum to shove him forward. 11:22 CC: yup 11:23 GA: Making a quick tumble foward after the shove, he stood up and smiled. "All right how about THIS!" Making a quick dash, he jumped and spin kicked towards her torso. 11:26 CC: He takes the blow with a small "Oof," but grabs his foot and spins him around with a chop to the side. "Nishe form, but you leave yourshelf open to counters." She grins as she settles back into her standard stance. 11:29 GA: Tumbling again, this time slower, He stands up and Adjusts the shoulder he fell on while moving his side. "Niche is a fancy word for awesome looking." He said putting up his arms as if to expecting her next movement. 11:31 CC: She grins, knowing she will have to make the next move. You can only play defensive for so long. Mahtah makes a small charge towards jack before ducking down for a low sweep of the legs. 11:33 GA: As she ducks, he makes a small jump towards her and tries to impuls himself backwards by Aiming to kick her with both legs on the chest. 11:36 CC: She takes the blow again with another audible "oof!" She gets to her feet quickly enough, lunging forwards to grab his feet and trip him up. 11:37 GA: Falling backwards, he grunts at the hit on his head towards the floor of the ring as his body twistes to the side in an attempt to move quickly enough to axe kick her in the head from the ground. 11:39 CC: She ducks low, Jack's foot grazing her head as she pushes herself back onto her feet. "Impresshive!"- 11:40 CC: She allows him a moment to get back to his feet. 11:43 GA: Standing up, he catches his breath for a second before raising his fists again. "Can't say less of you." Jumping at her with a knee, Jack aimed a punch towards her face after his lounge. 11:47 CC: She manages to catch Jack's wrist but his forward momentum causes her to stumble backwards, taking them both down to the mat. "Oof... well that was lessh than elegant." 11:54 GA: Falling along her to the mat, Jack wiplashes his face against it due the momentum of the punch and take a hand towards his face. "Inelegan or not. You got me." He tried raising on his arms, not realising he was prepping himself up on the girl's stomach. 11:56 CC: Mahtah's face grows a deep, deep shade of teal. "Umm..." 11:59 GA: "What?" He said looking down, his eyes growing wide as he clumsily tries to move away only to prep himself up with a thight. 12:02 CC: Somehow, even more blood rushes to her face. She reflexively knees Jack in the chin with her other leg. "Ah... I uh... I apologishe Mishter Heston." 12:09 GA: Falling with his back against he mat, away from the girl. He quickly sits up and turns towards her. "Oh no no no! I'M sorry! It was an accident, really!" a little bit of blood was coming from his lip, he probably bit it when the hit to the chin was made. 12:12 CC: It's amazing that Mahtah has enough blood left anywhere else in her limbs to clamber to her feet and dust herself off. "I uh... think I'm schtretched out enough Mishter Heston thank you for the match." She notices his bleeding lip, wincing a little. "Oh... I apologishe again. Here, I have some dishenfectant in my field kit." 12:16 GA: "Oh no, i'm- I'm all right, don't even worry about something this small." Standing up, he lowered his head in apologize. "Again i'm really sorry, it's just that i'm used to training with Soldiers and they were all male, and the few females were dangerous enough that it was never a real issue." He stutters. "I mean not that you weren't dangerous! I mean good! But, you know." 12:18 CC: "It's uh... its truely fine. You are a formitable opponent and your training ish top notch." 12:19 GA: "So is yours, it's actually a privilege to be able to spar with a troll like this, under normal circumstances, it would have been actually lethal." 12:23 CC: She gives a polite bow of her head. "I don't use shtandard Alternian combat techinques as much. I prefer ushing an opponents momentum againsht them. I admit, I was not excshpecting human combat to be as powerful." She stretches again, wincing as she feels what is likely a bruise forming on her chest. "Very powerful indeed." 12:28 GA: "It's a mixture of several styles mixed with CQC adaptability in mind. I would love to say that it was the result of years of reseach and being a blind monk, but honestly it formed itself due to the regular spars with my mother and her "Actually trying to maim you" Policy." He said taking a hand to his side. 12:34 CC: She smiles, sliding her shoes back on and taking a knee to lace them back up, "Truely impresshive. I pity anyone you face in the game." She stands, brushing her shorts straight, "I ought to return to my rounds soon. Take care of your lip, Mishter Heston." She says as she makes her way out of the gym, picking up her shades as she leaves.